fairytailnewarcfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer. She was one of the orphans chosen to be a Dragon Slayer four hundred years prior to X777, serving as her foster mother's vessel to travel to X777 through the Eclipse Gate as a part of the plan to exterminate Acnologia. Formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild after the events surrounding Nirvana unfold. Appearance Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin. As of her introduction, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She later cuts her hair down to a bob cut during her battle with Tartaros though Cancer later styled it back into the long hair she usually has after the battle. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. At first, she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Personality Wendy is a very shy and polite girl. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (eg, the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. However, after Doranbolt saved her and Carla from dying, with the destruction on one Face, Wendy cut her hair, deciding she would no longer cry and whine, and would continue to fight as long as her friends are fighting as well. As a Dragon Slayer, Wendy suffers from motion sickness when riding on any form of transportation. Her condition started during the one year period between Fairy Tail's disbandment and reestablishment. Due to practically being unable to move and think properly in this state, Wendy can't cast healing spells like Troia on herself to counter it. Magic and Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same type of Magic as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic also allows her to heal people with the gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon. Her proficiency in healing allows her to use even just a kiss to heal other people and she can counteract other Magic. Her Magic also has support spells, which can increase attack power and speed, to both herself and her others. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure': A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power of Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, the spell becomes useless. *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise' (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind' (天竜の波颪 Tenryū no Namioroshi): Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. *'First Sky Arrow' (天空甲矢 Tenkū Haya): The user cloaks one of their legs in a whirlwind of a Sky Dragon's air, thrusting it at their target. *'Enchantment' (付加術 Fukajutsu): A large portion of the spells in Wendy's possession are enchantments, which allow her to attach her Magic Power to someone or something (including herself) to boost their natural parameters. Being capable of such a feat makes Wendy, by default, in addition to being a Dragon Slayer, an "Enchanter". However, not all enchantments she possesses are associated with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. It has been noted that Wendy's aptitude for enchantments is exceptionally great, with her being able to cast enchantments on a level comparable to a High Enchanter's. Additionally, when her body was under Irene's control, Irene was able to cast enchantments with power comparable to her own, noting that Wendy's magical aptitude was much higher than she anticipated. *:Sky Dragon Slayer Enchantments *:*'Vernier': A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." *:*'Ile Vernier': By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier *:*'Arms': After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." *:*'Ile Arms': By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. *:*'Armor': A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. *:*'Ile Armor': By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. *:*'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise': A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her.. Basic Enchantments *'Deus Corona': By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. **'Deus Eques': By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. Advanced Enchantments *'Deus Zero': Wendy is capable of casting this advanced enchantment, which allows one to extract Magic and other enchantments from people, and used it to negate the casting of Irene Belserion's own Deus Zero. In Irene's body, she also later proved herself to be able to, because of the vast difference in strength between her then-current form and original body, completely extract Irene's personality from her body and put them back where they belonged. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): Through the aid of Porlyusica, Wendy was able to learn two secret arts that her foster Dragon mother, Grandeeney, failed to teach to her. *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. *'Milky Way' (ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei): It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialise souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming air with high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Wendy gains pink eyes together with longer hair, now pink instead of blue, that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. After the one year time skip, while fighting the Avatar army, Wendy was shown to be able to enter Dragon Force at will. * Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Dragon Force, Wendy was shown to have improved her speed as she was able to evade Ezel's attack and appear right behind the Demon, allowing her to attack. * Enhanced Endurance: With the help of Dragon Force, Wendy was also shown to have greater physical stamina. The Dragon Slayer was still able to fight back, even though she already suffered a lot of major damage from Unison Raid ( Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Wendy has shown herself to be able to combine her Magic with Lucy's, creating powerful attacks. * Sky & Sand Spell: Lucy and Wendy combine Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster to increase the destructive power of both attacks. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Sherria Blendy's, whom Wendy engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games Tournament. Enhanced Durability: Wendy possesses good physical resilience. She was shown being struck by a God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately. Wendy also engaged Sherria using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their blows. By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries. Enhanced Smell: Wendy, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated with Jellal and Porlyusica. She was also capable of pinpointing Drake's position, tens of meters away from her, on a cliff, through the smell of the gunpower used by his rifle's bullets. Enhanced Hearing: Wendy has shown extremely fine hearing, able to hear the voices of the Alvarez soldiers searching for a spy from way out at sea. Enhanced Endurance: Wendy, despite her frail build, possesses great physical stamina. She has been shown, various times, using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards, best exemplified throughout her battle with Sherria during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy used powerful techniques, sustaining multiple injuries after each successive attack, while still mustering the strength to perform a Sky Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, and, in the end, still having the strength to draw with said opponent, if only through hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Reflexes: Wendy's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp, allowing her to move Lucy out of Drake's firing trajectory in an instant, causing the sniper to miss a shot which could otherwise be lethal. The Sylph Labyrinth member himself went on to praise the duo's dodge. Equipment Air Shatter Cannon (空裂砲 Kūretsu Hō): During the time Wendy couldn't use her Magic in Edolas, she fought with this Magical weapon. When she opens it, it releases a strong tornado. Artificial Keys: *'Celestial Spirit Banishment Key '(former): Banishes the Water Bearer, Aquarius. Trivia *The original concept of Wendy showed her possessing a wand, and her Cait Shelter tattoo was located on her left shoulder instead of her right. *The anime had Wendy cameo in episodes before her actual debut in the manga. *Wendy was originally going to be a older female Dragon Slayer but Hiro Mashima wanted to implant his plan of adding a "cute, little warrior" eventually, surmising it to be in Wendy's character. *Wendy was originally set to be the Water Dragon Slayer. *Wendy's name started while she was set to be the Water Dragon Slayer, starting with the kanji for water "水", to the Japanese word for Wednesday "水曜日", to the rōmaji of Wednesday in English (ウェンズデイ Wenzudei), to Wendy (ウェンディ Wendi) *Wendy dislikes Umeboshi (pickled plums) to an extent where she can be influenced at the sight of others eating them.